Two Worlds
by Dream Theme
Summary: I'm just an ordinary girl. So imagine my surprise when I go into my bedroom and find a city that shouldn't be there. Yeah, very surprised. So I've got just one question. Where the hell am I? - rated for language. LET THE RANDOMNESS PROCEED!
1. Chapter 1

**[Okay, here is my FullMetal Alchemist story. The name will most definitely change. I just can't think of anything at this moment.**

**Right now I'm mentally slapping myself. Mostly because I told myself I wouldn't start a new story until Denied and Describing Colours was done. But I really cannot think what I should write. The words are totally evading. So I decided to do a story where the OC was closer to my personality. That way I can write how I would think.**

**Obviously I'm gonna change my name and my friends names if any appear. I'm also going to slightly exaggerate a few points. If you want to know which points I'm exaggerating, just ask me in a review or PM me and I will tell you ;D**

**Chapter Summary:**I'm just an ordinary girl. So imagine my surprise when I go into my bedroom and find a city the size that shouldn't be there. Yeah, very surprised. So I've just one question.

Where the hell am I?

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC who sadly, does not have a name yet. T^T]**

**Chapter1**

_How it began_

I sat drawing my manga style person for a few minutes before looking back up to the clock. I smiled as I did a mental dance. It was 3:15pm and I could now go home. The boy that was doing 10 minutes after school detention also got up and left.

Before you say anything, I wasn't in detention. No way. I'm much too good to get a detention. Nope, I was on work experience. For two weeks in the school my dad works at. If you don't know what work experience is, well, boo hoo to you. Nah, not really.

Work experience is something a lot of schools do in England... Well, I think a lot of them do it. My school does it when we're in year 11. Which is 15 to 16 year olds for all you people in America (I don't know what grade that is T^T)! My last year in school. SWEET!

ANYWHO! I got off topic there... Work experience is basically two weeks off school where we go work someplace (e.g. another school, daycare place, building site etc) for experience for when we are older. The people who already work there make us 'newbies' do all the boring work, like folding paper and cutting paper into A3/A4 size. Why can't they just buy the right sizes, damnit!

So, anyway, I had just finished my first week of work experience. My dad would have given me a lift at about 4:30 to 5:30, but he had to do something that would take him longer than usual, so I walked home.

Let's time skip shall we? Then you won't have to listen to my boring thoughts all the way through the two mile walk that took me about 50 minutes to an hour.

*~*Time Skip*~*

Woot! I love time skips! They're so much fun. Skip with me people, skip!

Anyhow. I opened the door to my house. It was already unlocked because my younger brother (whom I hate with a passion. A PASSION!) was already home. We only live 10 minutes away from the school that we go to.

I can't wait till May. Six weeks extra off! WOOT!

Back to the story. As I said, I opened the door to my house and walked in. I set my art book onto the kitchen worktop (I had my art book from school so I could do some art when I had free time. Not that that I did any...). I opened it up and took out the pages of pictures I had done at 'work'. I frowned at the one I had been working on before I left. It looked terrible. The proportions were all wrong. The legs too short and the head to big. I couldn't be bothered to change it so I just took my shoes off and went upstairs.

I knocked on my brother's bedroom door as I went past it just to annoy him. I knew he was in there, cos he wasn't in the living room watching TV and he had to be in because the door was unlocked. It wasn't my mum or dad who was in because they both work at schools. They don't get home until about 6pm normally.

I was just about to open my bedroom door when I had a dizzy spell. Well, not really a dizzy spell, more of a 'my head sorta pounded which made the world sort of look shock wavey sort of thing.'

...That made so much sense in my head. I swear!

Anyway, it happened a lot so I just closed my eyes as I opened my bedroom door and walked through it, ready to lie down on my bed to let the spell pass. I closed the door behind me and dumped my bag on the floor. A cool breeze blew on my face. I frowned. That wasn't right. I opened my eyes and ... well, I gawped.

"Wuh tuh fuh?" I mouthed. This was definitely not my room. Either it wasn't or I had just missed the city that was hidden inside my bedroom. The city that was hidden inside my bedroom with lots of people and old fashioned cars roaming around. I blinked, trying to remember if I had actually bought a life-sized city to put in my room. I was pretty sure I hadn't. Can't be my room then, just can't. I picked my bag back up and hastily stuffed my drawings into it.

I took a step forward and hissed in pain. I glared at the offending stone and cursed myself for not wearing my shoes upstairs. To be fair, I didn't really know I was going to end up somewhere that wasn't my room, but still... I had to be more prepared in the future. I turned around and reached for the handle of the door.

The very same door that thought it would be funny to disappear and be replaced with a wall. I wasn't laughing.

I looked down the wall and found an entrance to what looked like some big library. Maybe I can get back through there?

I started to make my way towards the entrance, every so often hissing with pain. I don't like stones. Did I mention that? No? Well, now you know. A dude knocked into me.

"Watch where you're going, midget." It was obvious the dude was drunk. I mean, no-one in their right mind would ever even _imply_ that I was smaller than the average person. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Excuse me sir, but even if you are drunk, I cannot allow you to call me anything along the lines of small, midget or tiny." I told him. In my best British voice. The big dude paused and looked at me curiously. Then he burst out laughing.

Oh no he didn't!

"What are you gonna do about it, _shrimp_? He said, putting the emphasis on 'shrimp'. My smile disappeared and I kicked him in his jewels. He doubled over.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled. "I can't even hit you back, cos you're a frigging girl." He muttered. I went ballistic.

If you knew me, even slightly, there were two things you should never ever say around me.

Never call me small. I hated it.

Never say anything about girls being weaker than boys. It's not true and I think I can prove it by kicking this dude's head in.

Well, I won't bore you with the details. Plus I couldn't anyway, since all I remember was a lot of yelling on my part, a lot of screaming on his part, a lot of punches and kicks and blood.

So anyway, I hit this dude like my life depended on it, but then someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from the shitbag. I yelled some more as the person who was pulling me away shouted something in my ear. It sounded like 'Calm down! Stop it!'

I yelled one last swear word at him and then stopped struggling. The person let go of me. I stood still for a little while, then calmly walked over to the dude and kicked him again, in his balls.

"Okay, I'm done!" I said cheerfully. The people around me looked at me and started edging away from me. The dude on the ground moaned a little and started crawling away. I watched for a while.

"What the hell did that guy do?" I rubbed my hands together like I had achieved something and turned around to face the guy or guys that tried to stop me beating the crap out of the dude.

When I saw who was standing before me, I did what any normal person would do.

I gawped.

**So, is it good? Is it? I tried going for the humorous approach. I don't think I did it very well did I?**

**Ah well.**

**I'm gonna say that the beautiful button is somewhere**

**Around here**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Say thank you to my new beta reader everyone! AURORA-16! Go read her stories. They are awesome.**

**Anywho, you need to say thanks, cos she has made this chapter 10 times better than I could ever do. :)**

**I'm shocked! People have actually favourited this story with only one chapter! It makes me feel fuzzy inside. Review replies at teh bottom!**

**Enjoy...]**

**Chapter2**

_The meeting..._

Standing before me was a boy with a red coat and long blonde hair that had been braided with loose pieces hanging in the front. If you're reading this, then I assume you'll already know who I'm talking about. If you don't... then you must be dumb. Like really, really dumb.

I'm dreaming. I have to be. I know, I shall pinch myself!

…Ouch. Okay, not a dream then.

"Where's Mallymkun when you need her?" I muttered to myself. The boy looked at me strangely.

"What did you say?" He asked. I just gawped again and tried to keep my inner fangirl in check. I'm not a rabid fangirl like some of those other people who only talk about whatever they are a fan of. Honestly, everyone has an inner fangirl/fanboy. When someone meets a celebrity they like, they let their inner fanperson out. Right?

He sighed and started to walk away.

"Come on Al. I don't have time for this today." I looked at the suit of armour that stood next to him, looking back and forth from me to the boy to me again. If armour could look puzzled, it would.

"But brother! We can't just leave her here! She might attack someone again." Said Al. I just felt my mouth fall open.

Then I did what any normal person would do under my circumstances.

I fainted.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Ed stared at the girl who had just fainted. He shook his head and decided she wasn't worth the effort. Not to mention the headache. He started to walk off when he realized Al had picked up the fallen girl and was now carrying her.

"What the hell are you doing Al?" Al looked at Ed.

"We can't just leave her here!" He repeated. "Something might happen to her." Edward Elric gave up and let his brother carry the unconscious girl to the hotel they were staying at.

*~*Time Skip*~*

"Al, you wait here with the girl. I need to go see that bastard colonel." Ed got his coat on and started to make his way towards the door.

"Are you worried she's gonna be lonely if someone's not here when she wakes up?" Al asked his older brother, looking for a hint of him changing his mind about her. Ed opened the door.

"No, I'm worried she's gonna nick(steal for those of you who don't know) something as soon as she's alone." He frowned as he stomped out the door, thinking up good insults for the colonel. Al stared after his brother, chuckling a little. He was definitely stubborn. The girl moaned a little in her unconscious state and Al turned to look at her. It seemed she was waking up. She opened her eyes blearily.

"Hello! My name's Alphonse. Call me Al. What's your name?" The girl, who had been looking at her surroundings, turned to the direction of the voice. She looked at Al like he was an alien before she spoke very slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"My name is Alice."

**Alice's POV**

Okay, so my name isn't really Alice. I did tell everyone there my real name, but I've changed it for the benefit of the story. I mean, I don't want perverts knowing who I am. With just a name, anyone can find out anything about you...if they look hard enough. I chose the name Alice as an alias (don't you just love alliteration?) because right then I felt like I was in Wonderland.

Underland…Whatever.

Hehe. Anyway, who wouldn't feel like they were in Wonderland/Underland, when Alphonse Elric was standing before them?

I mean, come on! He's a talking suit of armour! A metal man! Boy...err…yeah.

Al would've probably said something about the way I was staring at him, but then Roy Mustang came in holding another girl by the back of her neck. Ed came in behind them. The girl was struggling, and being held a good five inches off the ground.

I squealed…loudly.

IT WAS ROY MUSTANG FOR CHEESES SAKE! Roy looked at me funny. I assumed it was because of the squeal…or the fact that I still wasn't wearing any shoes and had been in a fight. Meh, either or.

"You must be the girl FullMetal was talking about." He stated. I nodded dumbly. I had no idea if I was the girl Ed had been talking about. I hoped I was. That would be cool.

"LET ME GO!" shouted the girl in Mustang's hand, trying to bite it.

"Maybe you know something about this?" He held up the girl like she had some contagious disease. I shook my head. Mhm, wonder what she did to make him so pissed? He sighed and dropped her, turning to Ed.

"You can look after that rabid thing." He said, gesturing towards the girl now sitting on her butt, "Since it has taken such a liking to you." Ed looked mortified. While the girl looked temporarily pissed before becoming ecstatic.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" he shouted angrily.

"WHAT? YES!" Shouted the girl at the same time. Then she got up and glomped him. I just stared. There was every chance that this girl was from the same place I was from. The way she was looked at everything in awe was a giveaway.

Yep, definitely not from the world of alchemy.

I would've glomped Mustang, but I was frozen to the spot by the awesomeness of this.

Name: Morgan Fordum  
Age: 16  
Height: five one  
Weight: as if I would tell you  
Hair: brown, longish. Just above my waist  
Eyes: hazel, more green or brown depending on the light and what I'm wearing. Wears glasses…yuck  
Favourite colour: blue, green purple, black.

Least favourite colour: pink orange yellow  
Likes: read sing writing, having fun, being random  
Hates: yucky food, idiots, being called short  
Personality: tends to be shy at first, but when opens up very talkative and have extreme mood swing at times.

Quote: My awesome blonde shortie! (To Ed)

Hi hi! The name's Morgan. Yes, I am aware that's a boy's name as well as a girls. Bite me. Anyways, I was just about to go back in my room and on my super sweet laptop after having dinner when I heard this weird banging noise. I froze then shrugged thinking it was one of my stupid siblings, since I have two of them. I walked into my bedroom and closed the door behind me, before looking up to see a very confused face on the other side of the room. And by room, I don't mean my bedroom…I mean an office. Something that had no place being behind my door.

I squeaked. Very loudly. My mouth was hanging open for a few seconds before...

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sitting before me was a black haired man wearing a blue military uniform. His was a face that I knew very well from the show my friend had gotten me to watch. I blamed her for my addiction.

"Don't shout so loud! What do you want?" He asked. He seemed very cranky. A hang over possibly? Or maybe just pissed that a random girl just showed up in his office.

Hmm. I wonder which one it was...

The door opened behind me and a short blonde boy came through. Totally ignoring me, he went to put some paper on the desk in front of the colonel. Well that was rude. Damn shortie..Who cared that he was roughly my height. He was a boy so it was different.

As soon as I saw the symbol on the boys back I ran forward without thinking and hug attacked him. No way! This couldn't be happening!

"OMIGOD! YOU ARE MY MOST FAVOURITE PERSON EVER! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed into his ear from behind, hanging off of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK...? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He yelled back twice as loud. He jerked a thumb at me as he spoke to the colonel. "IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A FUCKING JOKE? GETTING SOMEONE TO ATTACK ME!" Roy Mustang looked like he was trying to hold back a smile as well as trying not to get annoyed.

"Be quiet FullMetal. She just randomly walked in here. I have no idea who she is." He said in that classically annoying voice of his, you know the arrogant one that we all love to hear annoy Ed?

"I'm Morgan!" I said, still gripping onto Ed, like my life was on the line. "But I hate that name so call me Momo instead." Yeah, that sounded better to me. I slowly started to let go of Ed. He wasted no time in slipping away.

There was about 5 seconds before I glomped Roy.

5...4...3...2... aaaaand 1!

"Let go of me!" He roared, trying to pry me off of him. I wasn't going anywhere. Now Ed was laughing. Someone else walked in and I saw that it was Riza Hawkeye. She looked at the scene before her, and paled as her eyes narrowed. Uh oh..This probably didn't look good. Some random 16 year old hugging the 'well-know-womanizer'…

"I only came to see what all the shouting was about." She stated coldly. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, sir." She then walked out. I let go of Roy, my arms all worn out from hugging and he chased after the woman that everyone knew he like liked. Oopsie daisy…he was not going to be very happy with me…

It was then I realized exactly what I had done and where I was. Holy crap…what was going on?

**[So, Momo is only here because aurora-16 wanted to be in this story.**

**Just to clarify, I'm (also Alice) only five zero in height. From what I know, Ed is five one. Also, Ed is gonna be 16 in this so Al is 15. (Just like me/Alice)**

**Review Replies...**

**Aurora-16:** You ain't the first... Sorry, but you did read this chapter first! And you even got a say in what it should say... If that made sense... :D Gah, I hate my brother. And tankies for saying which grade I would be in! 8D Thankies for teh giant syber cake :)

**Little firework:** I updated! Thanks for saying it's awesome ^.^ *gives you cookies*

That's all! I love you all that faved and subsc**R**ibed and such. If som**E**one can tell me where I can look at teh hits of a story, please tell me. I will be **V**ery happy! I'm confused :(

I love you all! And I want to eat your bab**I**es... um cooki**E**s! **W**ell, you get the idea. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**[Wow, 3 updates in 3 days. I think it's 3. Anywho, it's still a lot. :/**

**This is sort of a filler chapter, just to get to know Alice and Morgan more. You don't really learn much like. I suppose it's just to get Ed well and truly pissed at us :D**

**Please tell me where I can improve. I'm not good at writing comedy, but I am trying! I really am!**

**Enjoy..]**

**Chapter3**

_What a night..._

Name: Alice Tomoyu  
Age: 15  
Height: five nothing.  
Weight: I'm not telling (mostly cos I don't know)  
Hair: light brown (Right now it's black cos I didn't look to see if the hair dye was permanent or semi-permanent), long. Ends at the small of my back.  
Eyes: Green with a hint of brown.

Favourite colour: blue, purple, black.

Least favourite colour: PINK I HATE IT!  
Likes: reading, drawing, writing, having fun, and being random  
Hates: food that tastes horrible, idiots, being called short  
Personality: Will kill you for calling me short. I will look out for my friends so don't mess with them! Is also very sensitive at time.

Quote: Rawr bitches, rawr *insert tongue sticking out here*

**Alice's POV**

"So where are you from Momo?" I asked the girl.

"Canada!" She smiled. "The middle of the prairies to be exact."

"Dare?*" I asked. She looked at me strangely and I laughed. I then proceeded to stare at her with my crazy grin. Just to let her know I was crazy. She rolled her eyes at me. "Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm not the one who glomped Edward Elric and that perverted Roy Mustang!" She giggled and flushed lightly at the memory. I giggled with her, knowing full well that Al could hear us, even if he was pretending he was asleep.

He was a dude in armour. He didn't need sleep. He thought that we thought that he did though. It was rather funny.

"So where are you from?" She asked me curiously. I put on my best British accent.

"Britain, where dwell the brave at heart!" I stood up and posed like I was holding a sword in the air. Momo gave me her 'huh?' face. I grinned evilly.

Then I poked her. She jumped about ten feet. Okay not really ten feet, but high enough. I grinned even more evilly.

"So Momo-chaaan~. You're ticklish, huh?" She had slight panic in her eyes and she edged away from me.

"Pffffttt…wh- who told you something silly like that?" She laughed nervously and I laughed evilly to go with my evil grin.

"I love youuu." I said innocently and edged closer to her. She edged even farther away until she was on the edge of the bed that Ed had so kindly given up for us.

Well not given up, more like been forced to by Al and the colonel. It had been funny to watch, but I digress (I finally found out what that meant a few days ago! I'm so happy!).

Anywho. She looked panic stricken. I loved this.

"Aww, that's nice... Now love me from over there." She motioned to the other end of the bed.

I smiled, then pounced.

Wow, she squirmed a lot.

She also laughed, loud.

"Haha haha! No – hahaha- st- stop! Hahaha!" I should probably stop before Ed wakes up.

Meh, whatever.

I carried on tickling her. Then I got a great idea! More like a voice whispered in my ear.

_Tickle her feet! The feet I tell ya! The FEEET! _So, like any normal person, I tickled her feet.

That's when she started kicking. I was having fun.

"Nooo!" She screamed. Ouch, that hurt my ears.

My victim disappeared from under my hands. A second later, a loud 'BANG' was to be heard.

... Where'd my victim go? I peered over the edge of the bed and saw Momo lying on her back on the floor. Her expression was one of pain and relief.

Until she saw my face. Then it was just pure horror again. I grinned and leapt off the bed and started chasing her around the room.

"COME BACK~! I ONLY WANT TO TICKLE YOU!" I shouted, I swear I heard Al chuckle.

"NOOO!" She screamed back, still running as fast as she could away from me.

My feet connected with something squishy and I fell over. Landing flat on my face.

Ouch.

"DAMN DOORKNOBS WITH MCCHICKEN FRIES AND ANGEL DELIGHT ON TOP!" I screamed in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING, LYING ON TOP OF ME?" Ed yelled from underneath me.

"..." Damn it. I had woken the feisty midget.

...Damn it, he's taller than me. I started running away from Ed. Momo just sat on the edge of the bed eating popcorn.

Where the hell did she get that from? As I ran past her, I grabbed a handful.

"Hey!" She moaned. I winked at her, still running. I think I heard Al sigh.

I ran past the armour without thinking and my feet left the ground.

COOL! I'm flying! I looked at the arms that were lifting me out of Ed's reach.

Maybe I'm not flying then. That sucks ass.

"Brother, she didn't mean to! Leave her alone."

At least I feel tall now. I like being this height. It's fun!

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING TAKING HER SIDE, AL?" Ed shouted. It seemed he did nothing but shout. I stuck my tongue out at him. He was so furious he forgot how to speak.

Well, I think he was furious. I cocked my head slightly to the side, wondering where I had seen a similar expression. Still held up by Al, I banged my fist against my palm (like Haruhi does in Ouran when she calls Tamaki obnoxious).

"Constipated!" I said. That was it. That's why Ed's expression was similar. I had seen it on posters and adverts plenty before.

Momo snorted into her popcorn and started laughing. Ed looked at me confused and Al, seeing that Ed had momentarily forgotten his anger, put me back down. I pouted.

I wanted to fly again.

Oh, just in case you're thinking that I've gotten used to this pretty fast, I still think that this is a dream. Plus, I need some socks and shoes. My feet weren't comfy.

**Morgan's POV**

So, yeah….I'm ticklish. As in, extremely ticklish. Especially behind the knees but shhhhh, we won't tell Alice that. The feet are bad enough as it is. Okay moving on.

Teehee, I bet she loved being that tall as I watched Al hold her up away from the fuming, blond alchemist. He looked ready to disembowel something. He was still sore that he not only got stuck with me, but her as well. I don't see why. I mean, what's better than a crazy 16 year old and a crazy 15 year old from a different world?

Nothing. That's what.

Alice was finally put down as Ed looked confused. Haha. The smarty pants doesn't understand something. Well…I suppose I could help out.

"She means you look like you seriously need to take a shit but can't." Okay so maybe I lacked tact.

But it was so worth it to see him flush deeply in embarrassment then anger…at me. Okay how the hell did that make sense?

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" the long tirade I'm sure he was about to let out was cut short by Al's hand over his mouth.

"Brother, she didn't mean anything by it." Awwwww, Al was such a sweetie. I want to feed him cake! He slowly let his brother go, who then stomped over to the couch and laid down not facing anyone. Nice…real mature.

Alice laid down in our bed that we got to share and fell asleep, muttering things about pancakes, flying and shoes…ohhhh…right…

"Hey Ed?"

He grunted. I rolled my eyes.

"We need to buy clothes. This outfit is the only thing I have, and we don't have any shoes."

He finally rolled over to look at me.

"Whatever. But I doubt you'll find anything like…_that_…in any store around here." His eyes scanned over my outfit.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I looked down. I thought I looked pretty cool. I was wearing my favourite jeggings, with a long purple baby doll tee and black blouse-ish top over it left unbuttoned but secure just under the bust level. It was one of my favourite looks. Even if it was a bit tight across the chest area and it made guys look. Meh let them. If they try anything, I'll just kick them wear it hurts.

"They're strange. And nothing like what a normal girl should wear." He was blunt. Al looked embarrassed for the both of them. Well... tried to.

I raised my eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'm a normal girl Edward Elric?"

"Good point. You're far from normal."

I only smiled. "And don't you forget it." I looked at him curiously before standing up and walking over to him. "Stand up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Make me."

"I will."

"How?"

"I'll sit on you."

"Go ahead I dare you."

So I did. I plopped down right on his belly. He oomphed.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Do you promise to stand up?"

"No, now get off. You weigh a tonne!" I purposely wiggled in deeper. He was very comfy for someone so scrawny.

"I'm not moving until you say you'll stand up."

"…fine. Alright dammit I'll stand up!"

Victory. I stood and waited for him to stand, which he reluctantly did. I then stood back to back with him and spoke to Al.

"Hey Al? Who's taller?"

He came over and looked at us carefully for a few moments before shrugging.

"You're the same height."

"WHAT!" both of us shouted at the same time.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M THE SAME HEIGHT AS THAT SHRIMPY, PIPSQUEAK OF AN EXCUSE FOR A BOY!" I shouted.

"THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOT A CHANCE THAT I'M THE SAME HEIGHT AS SOME DERRANGED ANT OF A GIRL!" he shouted at the same time.

We then both glared at each other.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU PINT SIZED FLEA!" we once again said in unison. Al decided it was time to intervene and seized both of us by the shoulder and moved us a part.

"Brother, Momo, please calm down. You're going to get us kicked out of the hotel."

I slowly nodded, and was released. Ed did the same.

"Go to bed. Tomorrow Al and I will take you two to get clothes. Then we're heading out of here." He said in as civil a tone as he could manage.

...It wasn't very civil...

"Fine and do try to sleep. After all, most of your growing happens when you sleep and you can't afford to miss any of it." I taunted.

He growled, "You're the same height as me remember?"

I smirked. "Yeah, but I'm a girl so it's okay to be shorter than you. Just think…you're a short boy who's the same height as a short girl. Now how does that make you feel Mr. Alchemist?" knowing I had won, I turned on my heel and marched over to my shared bed. Behind me I heard an indignant splutter.

Who just won a verbal battle with the FullMetal alchemist? Oh yeah, that's right. Me! Smirking I laid down next to Alice and yawned. I curled up under the covers and fell asleep. I was hoping that I would wake up and be in my own bed in the morning…but a small part of me also hoped that this was real as well. It would be freaky yes…but a sweet adventure. I guess I'll find out in the morning right?

**[*Pronounced 'Dah –reh' If you don't get the joke, watch Hetalia Bitches! Rawr**

Also, the 'where dwell the brave at heart' is from Harry Potter. For Gryffindor :)

**Review replies!**

**Aurora-16: **I changed a few things in this. Not a lot, but enough. I didn't capitalise anything. . Why thank you. I hope you enjoy/enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. What are C2s? *gives you the rock candy back* :) Sorry, I don't like rock candy, bit since you did such an awesome job, you can have it!

No more reviews :(

I'm a Ba**R**bie girl, In a Barbi**E** world. It's fantastic. Life in plastic. Ookay! I'm not strange. I'm **V**ery strange! If you have any **I**deas for this story, such as, th**E**y go shopping, please tell me! I **W**ould be very happy if you did.

I want to make this story last for more than 20 chapters, so I need lots of ideas!]


	4. Chapter 4

**[AAAH! I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD! Well, it didn't really, compared to my other stories. Which have now gone just little over a month without being updated. Which I'm really sad about T^T Damn writer's block!**

**Damn it to hell!**

**Anywho, I'm pretty sure I was gonna say something, but I cannot for the life of me remember what, so I'm just gonna tell you to enjoy!]**

**Chapter4**

_The shopping trip..._

**Alice's POV**

My bag was small. About the size of a thick book. It had been known to carry Skulduggery Pleasant Mortal Coil and Alice in Wonderland, book of the film by Tim Burton. It was also known as Mary Poppin's bag.

Right now, it was carrying my purse (that held English pounds and pennies), Alice in Wonderland, book of the film by Tim Burton, 3 pens, 4 pencils, 2 rubbers (erasers for you Americans), a sharpener, my mobile phone, my phone's charger, 4 drawings and my lucky teddy.

I was also using it to hit Ed around the head.

Classic old-lady-about-to-be-mugged style. You know the one.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT, YOU FRIGGIN' TWOLLAP!" I shouted, using my very own insult. It's not as good as bathtub though.

Bathtub is the most insulting insult ever. Try it. No-one ever has anything to say back when you use it.

I was chasing Ed up and down the street we were currently on. I almost tripped over Ed's oversized shoes that I was borrowing, but I never actually fell over. Which I'm quite proud about.

"OW. OW. OW. OW!" Was the response that I got from the blonde boy.

Al sweat dropped. I could see it.

*~*Time Skip*~*

I skipped hand in hand with my new friend Momo. I had half expected her to tickle me back after what happened the night before. I had given up on the theory that this was a dream. When I had woken up in the room next to Momo, I had to start believing it was real.

Ed was trailing behind, dragging his feet, and obviously not wanting to be here. Al was walking with Ed, mostly cos he didn't want Ed to be alone.

Skippity skip-skip! I love skipping!

I dragged Momo to the first clothes shop I saw. I didn't realize that it was an Amestrian version on Ann Summers until I was inside. Ann Summers is a shop that sells kinky underwear for girls. Lacy bras and the likes.

Perfect for when a hot girl wants to tease their boyfriend.

Oh well! This ought to embarrass Ed and Al.

I poked my head back out of the shop "Come on guys! Hurry up." Then I disappeared into the shop. Momo followed.

The boys' reaction was priceless.

As soon as they saw what type of shop it was, Ed turned a shade of red that I had never seen before and Al just squealed and ran out.

It was much funnier than that, but honestly, if I told you, your brains would explode from the funniness of it all.

Me and Momo stayed in the shop for about an hour, making Ed and Al wait outside. I wasn't sure about the other girl, but I had no interest in the kinky undergarments that surrounded me. I was just here to make Ed and Al suffer!

Muahahahaha! I know, I'm evil.

"Hey! Edo-kun." I called, poking my head out of the door. "People are going to think you're perverts if you stand in front of a shop like this." He flushed again as I cackled evilly.

"It's not like we really have a choice." He grumbled. Momo walked out and started sniffing.

"I smell food." She said. I stared at her before I realized that I did too. My stomach grumbled.

_I'm not hungry_ I thought to myself. My stomach growled in reply and I sighed. "Fine! You win." I replied to the belly, which caused the boys to look at me. I looked back.

"Boy with money! Take us to a food place! NOW!" Momo said chirpily. I nodded to show my agreement. Ed glared at us, before turning and walking off. Al jogged to catch up with him.

"Brother! Wait up!" I snorted with laughter and ran to catch the other two up, not caring at that moment if Momo was following.

Don't look at me like that! My stomach had spoken!

*~*Time Skip*~*

"Do you think... that man's dead yet?" I asked Momo over the top of the menu. The boys looked at me curiously.

"What man?" Ed asked. I stuck my tongue out.

"No-one for you." Momo replied, knowing exactly who I meant. She thought for a while before answering. "Considering that... the boy looks older than 14, I think he is." I nodded and sighed.

I knew I shouldn't have got my hopes up. Oh wait... We don't even know if he is older than 14.

"Ed?" I said. He looked up over the menu and grunted. "How old are you?" I asked.

"16." He answered without hesitation.

Damn. He's really dead then.

Cue mental river of tears. That means I can't put my ultra cool plans into action! I really wanted to meet Hughes as well.

I KNOW! To relieve my sadness and frustration, I will torment Edward!

"You're 16 and you're that small?" I commented.

I revelled in his anger. He kept it in check really well though. I think he didn't want to cause a commotion in such a small place.

Wow, when did the FullMetal Alchemist get so mature?

"You're. Smaller. Than. Me." He replied through his teeth. "You can't say anything."

I yawned. "Rawr bitch, rawr" I retorted. Giving the menu one last look through, I threw it on the table in disgust. "Don't they sell vegetarian stuff here?" I whined.

No-one answered. Bored, I kicked Momo under the table. I would've kicked Ed or Al, but I didn't want to risk Ed's automail leg or Al's armoured one.

That was when our furious game of footsie started.

Hmm, maybe I'll just have chips (fries) for lunch.

**Morgan's POV**

That underwear store was…interesting. I'm not sure why Alice wanted to stay in there so long but whatever. I saw some pretty cute things. Now if only I had money. But Ed has it all…and somehow I don't really want to ask him to by me panties. That would be weird. Like extremely weird.

After we had finished lunch (Ed bought me spaghetti!) we continued shopping. Ed made sure to steer us both clear of any lingerie stores. Al helped him. I think we may have scarred the poor boy.

I was off in my own la-la-land. I glanced at Ed. He said he was 16. That made him my age. And he was also my height. Haha, I would have to bug him about that later.

We passed by a small store. I did a double take. OMG they had some sweet jewellery!

"ED, WE NEED TO GO THERE!" I pointed, hopping excitedly as I held the blonde's arm. He stumbled slightly and looked where I was pointing before deadpanning.

"No." he grabbed my hand and started to pull me away, trusting Al was already leading Alice.

"AL I WANNA GO THERE TOO!" yeah, Al was definitely following his lead. They sure were being careful about where they let us go. Well…I don't suppose I could blame them. We did kind of accidentally drag them into a lingerie store...

"Oh, look that place is perfect!" Alice exclaimed behind us, pointing to a shop across the street. We stopped and looked at it. I felt a smile creep across my face.

It really was perfect. It was a slightly trendy place, and although it didn't look very popular, it had just what we needed. I started to tug Ed over, leaving Alice to deal with Al. what can I say? It was clothes!

*~*Time Skip*~*

I felt a lot better once I had bought (made Ed buy) some new clothes and shoes. The clothes weren't the same as what I was used to, but were about as close as it was going to get.

At least I wasn't still borrowing a pair of Ed's second hand shoes. That had been disturbing. Not to mention they were like two sizes too big. How did such a shrimp have such huge feet anyways?

"Hey Morgan, let's go already." Said shorty called.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT TERRIBLE NAME!"

Alice giggled and skipped by us, "Ed and Momo sittin' in a tree…" I felt myself turning bright red and chased her. Dam, for someone even shorter than me she is fast. I decided to use my extreme randomness and clumsiness to my advantage, and promptly tripped over absolutely nothing. It was a rather magnificent fall if I do say so myself.

"OWWWWW!" and cue fake tears. Immediately Al and Alice came rushing to my side. Ed was the only one who didn't. In fact, he was busy looking at me with narrowed gold eyes. Humph, I guess he doesn't like my plan.

"Momo, you okay?" Alice hovered over me. Bingo. Perfect position for payback for today and yesterday. I grinned evilly but it was too late for her to move.

I pounced.

"Ha! Got ya!" I grinned madly down at her. "So Aly…are you ticklish?"

"…..no…."

Success! I tickled her.

"Ahahaha-stop-hahaha" Tehe. This was fun. She wasn't half as wiggly as I was, but she was twice as loud. And she kicked and hit and bit more as well. I could feel people staring at us. Meh. Who cares?

"M-M-Momo! St-ha-stop!" tears were streaming down her face as I tickled everywhere I could reach, even as she started wriggling. I think I was laughing as hard as she was.

Suddenly I was lifted off of her and held about two feet off the ground. Wow…I could see everyone from up here!

"Momo, please stop." I turned as best as I could to look at Al's face (helmet?).

"But whyyyy, I was having fun. And you never helped me yesterday when she was tickling me."

"Because we were in a room. Now we're in public."

Ahh, a very good point. I saw quite a few glances at us. What? Have they never seen two girls in a massive tickle fight before?

They haven't lived!

"Alright. Now put me down." I was lowered to the ground. Aww sad face…I kind of liked the view from that height. Oh well. I started to merrily skip away. Alice joined me. The brothers just followed us.

"And now, we shall finish our shopping!" I declared happily.

But that was before I saw _the_ shop. OMG!

Without alerting the others, I ran for the small store. It was a book store! Okay, so yes, I am a major book nerd. Sue me

I rushed into the store and was immediately in heaven. I was aware of Alice behind me for a while, but then she went somewhere else inside the shop. It smelt like paper and ink in the shop. Mhmmmm. Paradise.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" an older man came up to me. I nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, can you please show me where the fiction books are?" he nodded. I liked him. He wasn't like some of those creepy white haired old men you see in those strange movies, or like those uptight old ladies who said shush in libraries. He was just a nice, normal man.

He led me to the back area, where there was a cosy section of space filled with many books. There was even a chair there. "Thank you." He smiled and left me to read.

And read I did. I grabbed the first interesting sounding book, and opened it. To be honest, I had no clue where the others had gone, and time flew by. It wasn't until I was roughly grabbed and dragged back to the real world that I realized it was dark outside. The first thing I saw was a pair of angry gold eyes. Oh crap.

**[HELLO AGAIN! Anywho! I think Alice will turn into more of an OC than me in later chapters. Just to warn you, but she'll still be more for loads of chapters yet! :D**

**Review replies!**

**ILuvZero and Pocky yum: **um, I think you mean update and not review, but anyway! Thanks for saying it's good! ^.^ Cyber cupcakes for youu

**Aurora-16: **I'm glad you like the changes, I wasn't sure at first, but yeah. Thankies ^.^ Of course I didn't! And I'm not going to again . WOOT! *eats the donuts* you want one?

**Pandagirl166:** Thankies for saying I'm good at comedy. I still don't think so, but you knoooow! Everyone has a major fangirl! Like I said in the second(?) chapter! :D I'm definitely going to do that. I'll probably mention Hughes' death later on as well, but straight out to Ed and Al and give them clues as to who killed him. Haha, yeah, I liked that part too. I think I would have glomped them if I didn't faint. :D

That's the **R**eplies finish**E**d**. **I lo**V**eyou guys so much! I w**I**ll not carry this story on if no-one giv**E**s me ideas through revie**W**s. I'm **P**retty awesome if I say so myse**L**f. I'm just rambling now to g**E**t lots of thingies on. I w**A**nna make carry thi**S** on, so pl**E**ase give me ideas!

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**[Hello! Welcome to this little corner! :D I'm sorry this took a while, but my writer's block for one of my other stories left me and I had to write down all the ideas and such.**

**Just to say, this does have a plot/storyline somewhere, but if I don't get ideas, this story will only be 10 chapters long. I'm aiming for at least 20. So PLEASE! Give me story ideas or this will just die.**

**E.g. they go to Roy Mustang's house and stay the night. Or they hint at who killed Hughes. That sort of thing.**

**HELL, you can even request for you or one of your OCs to appear in my story. If that's the case, then send me a character description (name, looks and personality) and I'll work it out from there. Also, tell me if you want to appear a lot or just a few times. Just pleeaase! Ideas!**

**I'm not sure if I've said this, but Alice and Momo will turn into more OCs than just me and Aurora-16 going FMA world. But yeah.**

**Enjoy]**

**Chapter5**

_Books are a dangerous distraction..._

**Alice's POV**

I stood there confused as to why Momo had suddenly run off. Until I saw the shop; the shop of all shops. It didn't look as big as WHSmith, but still…it was full of books! I love books.

I like to read. Okay, I LOVE to read.

I'm a readoholic. Before the computer, that was all I ever did.

I ran off after Momo and easily caught up to her. We ran inside the shop and I headed off inside the place, leaving her at the front. I got to the fiction part and saw how little of my favourite genre was there. I frowned.

There wasn't even any Darren Shan books! Nor any Skullduggery Pleasant.

Epic fail. Huffing, I walked around more of the shop before deciding to use my ultra-cool nose to sniff out a bigger and better bookshop.

I'm so cool like that. Be jealous.

I walked past Momo and the guy who I had seen walking around earlier. I sent her a cocky smile, but I doubt she even saw me. She was too absorbed in the books around her.

I'll admit it, I was absorbed too! Until I saw that the books looked all like biographies. I preferred fantasy. Things like Harry Potter and stuff.

I grinned. Awesome idea alert! Beware my ideas. They may kill you!

Or maybe not...dun dun duuun.

I skipped out of the bookshop and up to the nearest person. They answered my question, looking at me strangely, and I thanked them before running off in the direction they had pointed me in.

I got to the Central Library in about 20 minutes. I stood there arguing with the guard-y person.

Well, it was more like me begging and attempting to convince him that I was telling the truth…even though I wasn't.

"But Edward Elric sent me! Honest!"

"If he did then you would have proof, now go."

"Pleeeaaase?"

"No."

"Come ooon! It's not like I'm gonna blow the place to smithereens. I mean look at me! I'm a kid."

"I said no." So I started crying. My infamous crocodile tears. At first it didn't bother him – talk about pokerface – but after a while he kept glancing at me worriedly. I decided it was time to start my whining.

"All I w-want is t-t-to look for a b-book." I said in between cries "T-then I can g-g-go home." He sighed and knelt next to me trying to comfort me.

"Hey, kid. Kid, don't cry. Um I can't let you in, but you can come back another day if you get proof that FullMetal really did send you."

...Damnit. It still didn't work. I growled and bit him.

"OOOOW" He yelled "GET OFF ME!" I almost laughed.

"I will never stop biting you until you let me in!" I said as I stopped biting him.

Damn. I stood up and looked at the dude that was now nursing his hand and cursing. I knew I didn't have long left before he stopped nursing his hand. And when that happened…I shouldn't be anywhere close by.

So, I ran.

A few minutes of running and I was out of breath. I was so unhealthy. It's not really any wonder, really. I mean, I'm a chocoholic. A proper chocoholic.

I wanted chocolate like an alcoholic wanted alcohol.

Maybe not that bad, but still. I like chocolate. A lot. I sat down and waited to regain my breath.

I was in a park of some kind. I never knew that there was a park in Central. It seemed weird. I sighed and pulled my phone out of my bag, noting with surprise, that the battery was full. I shrugged and looked through my songs until I found the one I was looking for.

_How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past, I shed our blood.  
And shattered your chance to live._

Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
for there is no cure for death.

Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you,  
Alas 'twas not meant to be.

I know this isn't the original. I do prefer how the Russian version sounds, but I can understand Vic Mignona's version. I absolutely adore his voice.  
_  
Don't cry for the past now, brother mine.  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
for the path we took was the same._

I also love how this song is from Ed's point of view at the first chorus and then Al's on the second. And then at the end it's the two of them. Mhmm…if only the boy who voice acted Al sang in this…

_So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live._

As the song's last note ended I lay down and yawned. Brothers, as sung by Vic Mignona, always lulled me. Depending on the mood I was in, it would either help me sleep or just bring me into something in between nostalgia and sentimental. I suppose you could call it 'peace of heart'.

Right now, however, the song lulled me to sleep.

Hmm, sleepy…who knew pavement was so comfy?

**Morgan's POV**

"I'm sorry!"

"Hn"

I rolled my eyes. Charming. Here I am apologizing for something that I'm not quite sure was wrong and all I get is a grunt. Not to mention a forceful drag out of the book store. Gah, why is Ed such a jerkoff?

"Screw you then." He didn't even bother grunting this time. He was dragging me and Al towards the Central Library. I have no idea how he managed that. I was the same size and Al was a whole lot bigger…then again, I was way out of shape and had no muscle to speak of while he was like a mini body builder. He kind of reminded me of one of those steam train things. Scary.

Anyway, we were heading to the Central Library because someone had pointed us in this direction after we had asked if they had seen a weird girl with dark hair and strange clothes. Don't tell Alice that though. She'd kill us. And I mean, she would literally kill us. She had thrown a shoe at Ed's head when he questioned her clothing choices. Mine weren't much better…but at least he didn't complain about them.

I held the book that Ed had bought me. That was a rather nice thing. But I think he only did it because he was too lazy to put it away when he grabbed me, and just tossed the money at the man as we were leaving. I had given up trying to read it as he dragged me. It was too hard concentrating on the bouncing letters.

We finally got to the Central Library and Ed started speaking to the guard. His hand had a bandage wrapped around it. That didn't look good.

"Ah! I'm sorry Major Elric, I sent her away because she didn't have proof that you sent her. Well, I tried sending her away, but the little cow bit my hand and then ran off."…haha that's funny. I wish I could've seen it.

"Which way did she go?" Ed said through gritted teeth. The guard backed away, obviously scared for his life. I sympathized with him. The little blond shortie could be scary when he wanted to. He pointed down one of the streets.

"That way, I think." He whimpered.

Ed facepalmed and started to drag me away again. This was getting old fast. And my arm was starting to hurt. I waved over my shoulder at the guard who simply stared at me. Well fine then, be that way.

"I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna kill that little bitch." Ed growled, dangerously. Neither Al nor I had the guts to talk to him. Okay yes, I was slightly gutless at points. I still had my life to live damnit! Although, I couldn't help but whisper to myself.

"Someone needs a happy meal." Al heard me and looked at me. At least I think he did. It's hard to tell when he doesn't have eyes. I could practically feel the questioning aura coming off him. I shrugged and started humming my current favourite song of the day/week/month/whatever other time period.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.

I started doing a little dance as I walked. It was fun.

_Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

Al carried on looking at me, obviously trying to place the song.__

Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me

He wasn't gonna guess the song, mostly because it doesn't exist here. Also, I doubted it would even be his type.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Okay, yes, I am aware that it is a terrible song with an even worse message…but its so super addicting. And I love Rihanna's voice.

We came to a park and Ed started heading straight through it when I dug my heels in the ground, stopping him from going any further. He turned to me, furious, and I yawned.

"When looking for a person, I suggest actually moving your eyes to look everywhere instead of straight on." I said in a lazy drawl, pointing to the form that lay on the ground a few feet from us.

He whipped his head in the direction I had pointed in and his eyes grew wide. Alice was sleeping. I could almost hear what he was thinking.

'That BITCH! I've been looking for her for ages and she's here sleeping like everything's right in the world!'

Yeah, that's exactly what he was thinking. Wow, either he was way too predictable or I had been around him for way to long.

"You know, if you weren't such an impatient shopper than we wouldn't have gotten bored and left." I felt compelled to point out…and regretted it when he turned to glare at me. God, what was with him? Sis he have a permanent stick up his ass?

"You, shut up. I didn't ask to get stuck with the two of you. In fact, id just as soon neither of you two were here. So for the time being, you're my responsibility so you'd better just get used to it."

I wasn't listening anymore. I had already gone over to sit beside Alice who looked quite cosy. Weird…she managed to get to a park…yet still feel asleep on pavement. I was about to wake her up when a strong pair of hands grabbed me and I found myself looking into pissed yellow eyes once again.

"I was talking to you damnit!"

"I know, and why should I care? I didn't ask to be stuck with you either…and just because Mustang said to watch us, that doesn't mean you can boss us around! I'm the same age as you, but just because I'm a girl I need protecting? As if. And since you obviously don't want me around why don't you just go! Or better yet I'll go!" I stormed off. A part of me knew I was over reacting…but an even bigger part of me didn't care. I hated when people felt like they had to look after me because I was a girl or short and seemed fragile. I don't need to be babysat.

Maybe I was being immature, but I didn't care.

**[Songs are 'Brothers' – Vic Mignona and 'I love the way you lie' by Rihanna and Eminem I think...**

**I love the way you lie annoys me so much *shudders* damn you aurora-16, damn you...**

**Review replies**

**Little firework: **I didn't think it was that funny, but to each his own I guess. Or her own. :D My mum always looks at me like that. Maybe it's because I am crazy...

Or am I? :)

**Aurora-16:** I haven't changed your bit much because I couldn't find anything to change. I did cut the song down a bit though... When I said (insert song here) I meant the song title, but what the hell xD

OMIGOD I JUST SAW A CUPCAKE ON AN ADVERT! SO COOL!

I wants a cupcake now...

**I got loads of favourites for this story, but not many people reviewed. No reviews equals slow update and possibly no update at all T^T You don't want that do you?**

**Please, I need ideas! The idea thing is gonna keep going until I say otherwise in one of these author note things... :)**

**Review = happy author. Happy author = quicker update :)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

_**Look at the pretty button... **_

_**Wanna know what it does?**_

_**Then click it :D**_

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**[GAH! I'M SO SORRY GUYS! SCHOOL IS GAY and there is my excuse for a slow chapter release...**

**Forgive me? Also, I've found Bluebird's Illusion which, despite being a lot of pictures talking, is oddly addictive :) **

**My beta reader was also a bit slow, but I'm not blaming her! Really! I'm not blaming you Rora-chan! Dx**

**My part is shit. That is all I have to say... ENJOY~]**

**Chapter6**

_The end to our first day here..._

**Alice's POV**

"As if. And since you obviously don't want me around why don't you just go! Or better yet I'll go!" They were the first words that greeted me as I entered semi-conscious. Ouch, they were icy and sharp.

...There it was! The chocolate! I reached out for it and it danced away from me. It stuck its tongue out at me and I frowned.

"Why you little..." I murmured. I heard footsteps storming off somewhere in the distance. I reached again for the elusive chocolate. It was taunting me. Damn Cadbury chocolate.

Just a little further... YES! I opened the chocolate and was just about to take a bite, when everything faded and I was lying down on something hard and cold.

"Al, go after her." I heard Ed say. Well, he growled, he didn't say it. "If that colonel bastard, Mustang finds out that I haven't followed an 'order' there'll be hell to pay."

"Why don't you, brother?" Al asked, oh-so innocently. He's so cute! I kept my eyes shut. I wanted to see how this played out.

"Because, if I go, I'll most likely kill her. These two have given me more than enough stress today." He snarled. I flinched from the venom in his voice.

That hurt my feelings... Even if I'm not quite sure how...

I heard Al sigh and listened as his heavy, empty footsteps followed Momo's. I waited until I was sure Al had gone and sat bolt upright.

You know... classic Egyptian mummy style. Or, even better, Frankenstein style.

Ed jumped. I snickered. I think I scared him.

"Do not be afraid Earthling, I come in peace." I said in my best alien voice. He glared at me and I rolled my eyes. I brought my phone back out my bag and gave Ed a sly wink.

I wanted to creep him out big style. And I would try to do it with a song from the anime. I stood up and went through all the songs until I got to the song I was looking for.

"What the hell is that?" Ed asked, pointing at my phone. I glanced up from my mobile to look at him.

"It's called a mobile phone. Some people call them cell phones. It's the more updated version of the telephone that you guys here in Amestris have." He looked at me disbelieving and I rolled my eyes again. I was just about to press play when someone bumped into me, knocking me back down to the ground. I landed with an 'oomph'.

I looked up at the young man and he held out his hand to me with an apologetic expression. I grabbed his hand and used it to help myself up.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there. Are you okay?" He asked me. He was speaking to me like I was an eight year old. I glanced at Ed to see what he was doing.

...He was sulking... go figure.

I smiled at the man in what I hoped was a sweet and childish manner. "I'm fine! My name is Alice. What's your name mister?" I asked. Ed glared at me. I figured it was because I was acting so childish, even faking the voice to make me seem younger.

"Alice, you don't go telling strangers your name. Idiot." Ed said. I stuck my tongue out at him. The man looked at us with an amused expression, probably thinking we were brother and sister.

"It's okay. My name's Bryant. Bryant Step. Where are your mum and dad?" He asked. Still talking to me like I wasn't old enough to look after myself.

"Am I really that small I look like a child who can't look after herself?" I yelled. I'm not quite sure why I yelled it. I think I just wanted to shout. Bryant looked startled. There was movement behind him.

I looked and saw Momo and Al. Momo was laughing at something or other and it sounded like Al was too. I waved at them and Momo waved back. Bryant looked behind him and I stuck my tongue out at him, but then quickly stuck it back in as he turned back to face me and Ed.

"Who're they?" He asked. I looked at him blankly, leaving Ed to answer.

"That's my brother and a random girl." Ed pointed at me with his thumb. "Same as her." He paused. "WHY THE HELL AM I ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS?" He shouted.

"Rawr bitches, rawr." I said to whoever was listening. Momo and Al finally reached us, still laughing. I eyed her wondering what was so funny. I sighed and pressed play on my phone. Music started to play through the speakers on my phone.

_Haunted by the past  
A nightmare that seemed so unreal  
I wish that I could turn back time  
And spare the pain that we both feel  
And now we've changed  
Things will never be the same  
(Things will never be the same)_

Momo looked at me funny. Like she knew what I was trying to do. I laughed as Ed, Al and Bryant stared at the device in my hand with surprise and suspicion. _  
They cost you more than they cost me  
(My brother…)_

I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face again

When we've paid the price at last  
And we are whole once more  
Life will be the way it was  
The way it was before the day  
She slipped away  
Together we'll redeem that day

And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face…

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best song to creep him out with, but I just wanted to listen to Vic Mignona's smexy voice. It was so very smexy.__

I promise you, there is nothing I won't give  
To see this through  
Return the soul to where it lives  
I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been  
To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see  
See your smiling face again 

As the song came to an end, it was quiet. I was pretty sure, by the way Ed was staring at me, that he had heard and understood the lyrics I smiled at him and put my phone away. Momo laughed and spoke.

"Well Alice, I never expected you to do that! You know if we give away too much, bad things will happen." She warned with a grin. I grinned back.

"What, you mean like the butterfly effect? I wasn't giving away anything. I just wanted to listen to Vic's smexy voice." She facepalmed playfully and held out her hand for my phone.

"What other songs have you got on there?" She asked. I bit her hand just because it was there. I always did it. If someone's hand or finger was anywhere near my mouth, I'd bite them.

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Ed said a little annoyed. Everyone looked at him including me and Momo. My mouth was still biting her hand. "Give what away?" He asked. I released Momo's hand and spoke.

"Give away just how much we know." I said glancing at Al. Bryant was still here. Why won't he go away?

There was silence, until Momo spoke.

"Who's this hottie anyway?" She said jerking a thumb at said giant. I watched as he blushed. It was barely noticeable in the dark, but I have eyes like a cats. I can see in the dark! :D

Or is that eyes like an owls? Meh, whatever. I eat carrots anyway.

"I'm Bryant Step." He said and then he cleared his throat. "Where are you guys staying? I can walk you there if you want." There was something suspicious about the way he said that, but I didn't care, I let someone else answer.

I'm not quite sure what happened, but everything around me went black and then reappeared. Bryant was saying something.

"Oh! I'm staying there too! Looks like we'll be walking together after all." Ed growled something and Al laughed nervously. I shook my head and looked towards Momo who looked as confused as I felt.

I wonder what happened. How much did I miss?

**Momo's POV**

I like Al. he's definitely the nicer of the brothers. After my little freak out, I guess Ed sent him to come after me. Probably a smart move. We would've killed each other.

I don't even remember what Al said, but he managed to make me laugh. I applaud him for that.

I still can't believe that Alice played that song though. I mean, yeah it was funny, but it also is risky. I'm not sure what will happen with us here interrupting the story line…

Right now we were all walking back to our hotel. With the tall guy, Bryant. I still don't get why he's with us now. Hmmm

(Flashback)

_"I'm Bryant Step." He said and then he cleared his throat. "Where are you guys staying? I can walk you there if you want."_

"_Hi! I'm Morgan but you can call me Momo. We're staying at the Ramada. What about you?" I didn't notice Ed's furious glares in my direction telling me to shut up. Or Al's nervous glances at his brother. _

"_But I'm sure that's out of your way. We'd better be going." Ed stepped in, getting ready to haul us off. Bryant smiled._

_"Oh! I'm staying there too! Looks like we'll be walking together after all." Ed just looked pissed while Al laughed nervously. I was confused. Why was it such a big deal? Alice looked as confused as I felt. Did she even pay attention?_

(End flashback)

Oh right….that's why he's with us now. Oh well. I didn't really mind. He was quiet for the most part and tall; like I mean six friggen feet tall. Which is so unfair in my opinion. I hate being short. The worst part about it is definitely when tall people stand beside you and either says that you're so short, or pretend they can't see you (yes this has really happened to me :( )

Moving on…we all walked to our hotel. As it turns out, Bryant was staying in the room right next to us. Go figure right? And, as it turned out, he had an extra bed in his room, and a couch.

It was decided by common agreement that the brothers would bunk with him and Alice and I would share the other room. (Okay so it was Alice and I who decided this, all the guys were kind of against it, but whatever). I thought this was a very good idea as we unceremoniously kicked Ed and Al out of the room and shut the door.

Yay, I would have the bed all to myself tonight. ^-^

It was already pretty dark by the time we were both ready for bed, and neither of us really wanted to sleep.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah Momo?"

I bit my lip and rolled over on the bed to look at her. "Do you think we'll ever get back home? I mean to our world?"

There was a long pause before the younger girl spoke again.

"I don't know."

We were both really quiet then and I got bored and climbed out of bed and over to the window.

It was so beautiful here. Back home, you could rarely see the stars because of the city lights. Here, everything was so much nicer, without all the pollution. They were by no means perfect and slowly creeping their way up, but still nowhere near as bad. I smiled.

"The stars are so beautiful, no matter which world you're in."

I heard the other bed creak as Alice slipped over to join me.

"Yeah, they are. I wonder if the constellations are different here." I paused, unsure. I loved stargazing, but I never really looked for the patterns. I was more interested in the planets themselves and galaxies and nebula than the shapes they made to be honest.

"I don't know, but they are still so amazing. It's so awe inspiring. I mean, each star is millions of light years away from us. Did you know that some of the stars we see right now, aren't there anymore? It's just the light finally reaching our eyes from so far away."

She nodded beside me. "Yeah I've heard that before. My dad teaches astronomy on the side." She grimaced. "He's mainly a maths teacher"

(I felt her pain, I really did)

It was my turn to nod as I looked out to the black vastness. There was something so….amazing about the night sky. You felt so insignificant compared to its enormity.

"Hey Alice," I asked softly, "Do you believe in God?"

She closed her eyes to think for a moment before opening them and looking out to the stars.

"No. I don't believe in God. If there is a God and we are all his children, why does he let things such as poverty and famine happen? I want to believe, but I can't."

Her view was similar to a lot of other peoples I know. In a way, I can completely understand. To be honest, I'm not sure a lot myself, yet there was a statement I had heard once before that always made me think.

"Sometimes I think he's looking down at us and asking the same thing."

"What?"

"I mean, we have the power to stop all those things and make this world a better place…but we don't. We just sit back and let it fall to ruins. We're letting people suffer, not him."

She was really quite for a bit before answering back. "I suppose so. But when I was at my lowest, God never did anything to help. Before that, I believed, but afterwards...I just couldn't bring myself to. If he's actually there, he could at least send a sign, or stop the idiots at school being such twats towards me. He could have at least showed he loved me like everyone says he does."

I couldn't do much else but nod. How do you tell someone God exists when you yourself aren't sure? Not to mention, then you sound like a fake preacher. Deep down, part of me agreed with her. I had been let down more times than I cared to admit…but unlike her…I couldn't bring myself not to believe. I couldn't lose all faith and hope. Not yet.

"Yeah, maybe your right…but," I looked out to the deep infinity, the stars twinkling down like they knew my inner turmoil, "maybe you're not."

I looked at Alice and saw she was gazing intently at something in the sky. I followed her gaze and saw a star pulse once, then twice before it exploded. Just like that, a beautiful addition had been made in the sky. We both gasped and I smiled and leant even further out of the window. I was vaguely aware of Alice reaching out her hand as if to grab the newly made nebula before pulling it back.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Hey, Alice" Ed was just about to barge in to get his stuff if he was to stay in the other room "Do you believe in God?" until he heard that. His hand rested on the door handle as he waited to hear Alice's answer.

"No. I don't believe in God. If there is a God and we are all his children, why does he let things such as poverty and famine happen? I want to believe, but I can't." Ed lifted his hand from the handle and leant his back against the door, still listening intently. Getting comfortable, he realised that he missed a few sentences of the conversation. He stopped moving, realising how much noise he was making and started getting comfortable again much more quietly.

"I mean, we have the power to stop all those things and make this world a better place…but we don't. We just sit back and let it fall to ruins. We're letting people suffer, not him."

"I suppose so. But when I was at my lowest, God never did anything to help. Before that, I believed, but afterwards...I just couldn't bring myself to. If he's actually there, he could at least send a sign, or stop the idiots at school being such twats towards me. He could have at least showed he loved me like everyone says he does." Ed frowned. Despite all that stupid cheerfulness, it seemed Alice and Momo were hurting, or had been anyway. Ed sighed and walked away, not able to understand why he hadn't just barged into the room. Not able to understand why he had stopped just to listen to an answer.

Al and Bryant looked at Ed's empty arms as he walked back into the room they were now sharing.

"Didn't you get your stuff brother?" Al asked. Ed looked up at his taller, younger brother (the younger brother that may or may not be taller than him. They wouldn't know until they got his body back) and smiled.

"Nah, it seems they were asleep and I didn't want to wake them. Damn females. I'll just get it in the morning." He walked to the bed that they had decided he was to sleep on and collapsed. "Night Al." He said and then remembered Bryant. "Night Bryant."

Bryant chuckled "Night Blondie." Ed ignored the comment as he remembered the girls' conversation.

_Do you believe in God? _Did he? He often told people that he didn't anymore. But when he was alone with Al, Ed said things that hinted that he thought He did exist.

_Do you believe in God?_

**[There we go. I'm not sho shure about Ed's little bit at the end, but please tell me what you think :)**

**I'd love to know...**

**NO-ONE HAS GIVEN ME ANY IDEAS! Except 2ish people. :) Thank you, you two!**

**Review Replies:**

**AnimeVamp1997:** AAAh! CAPITALS! Heheh. Here is another chapter for youuu! Cyber whatever you wish for you!

**LarryDeRedOctopusIsNice xDDDDD:** hehe I copied and pasted your name. Although, you've probably changed it again by now xD Thankies, Daisuki too! There is more randomness to come! And hopefully, we will be seeing Winry soon. Ed will be beaten by her spanner/wrench! Whatever she has in her hand at the time :)

**V.A – The Dark Victorian: **Haha, I've got the perfect scene for my fangirliness to just overwhelm me. Envy will be the last straw for my fangirl awesomeness. That is all I will say. Not shure about Momo though... hahah! I knew what you meant! But seriously though, I haven't seen an opportunity to show Ed's nice side. I mean, he's just had 2 crazy girls put under his care, as well as an 18 year old giant. Sorry KingofHeartless ^.^' hehe... I did have an idea where Ed came in on one of us showering... We've decided it will be Momo xD thank you for the kudos (I only just learnt what it means xD) The cheese thing started when my friend got obsessed with cheese. I must have picked it up from her (she thought that rice was going to take over the world and cheese would be the one to save our world as we know it. Yeah, she's strange, but I love her anyway)

**KingofHeartless'09:** You are now added. I hope you enjoy you're new role in my story. I think I've told you you're role, but I've forgotten if I have or not. Anyways, if there's any part of this that you think you would act differently in, just tell me and I'll bear it in mind for future chapters ^.^

**Aurora-16: **YAY I updated again! I'll remember that review to updating thing for next time xD Talk to you later biatch ;D

**Little firework:** Thankies. Luffles you.

**All reviewers get cyber cupcakes and milk... if you don't like milk... tough...**

**And there we have it. Another chapter completed. Another day ended. I think I'm gonna do something really random next chapter. Like, make everyone eat chips (fries).**

**I dunno, I definitely know that something's gonna happen. Maybe something happens to Ed and we need to make a trip to see someone that Ed and Al know *hint hint* if anyone can guess what I'm trying to get at, you get free cyber... whatevers!**

**Hehehehhe**

**Please review. If you don't, I won't update... :(]**


	7. Chapter 65 Halloween Special

**[Okay, this is just a crack thingy that I wanted to get up for Halloween. It's not supposed to make sense so don't say anything about it not making sense so rawwr. I'm not going to answer reviews in this chapter cos my friends are here. Byebye]**

**Chapter6.5**

_Halloween Special_

**3****rd**** person POV**

Al, Alice, Bryant, Ed and Momo were outside. It was dark. Clouds covered just about every part of the sky. The only part that wasn't covered by clouds was where the full moon was. They were silently walking back to the hotel they were staying in after a long day of chasing and killing chimera. They were filthy and they stank like sewers.

Damn people that keep pooing.

"What's the date today?" Momo asked suddenly. Alice looked at her and saw the grin on Momo's face. Ed answered without looking at her.

"31st October. Why?" Alice started a little while Momo grinned even wider.

"Seriously?" Alice asked. Ed nodded and she started squealing happily. Al and Bryant looked at the two girls who were now both squealing as Ed just pointedly ignored them.

"We look the part! We could go trick treating now!" Alice squeaked. They did indeed look the part. They were filthy, clothes were torn and bloodied. They looked like they were the undead.

"What's trick treating?" Al questioned. Alice and Momo stared at him as though he had grown another head. Al cringed. He hated it when they did that.

"Don't they have Halloween here?"

"My dear boy! You haven't lived!" Said the two girls in unison. By this time, they had stopped walking. The girls looked at each before nodding and started explain together.

"Trick treating is basically," Alice said.

"what people do on the night called Halloween." Momo finished the sentence.

"They go around people's houses dress up"

"as something scary on the night of October the 31st saying"

"'trick or treat' and they get free sweets." They finished and then looked at each before high fiving and grinning.

"Hey, we did it! We are now officially Hikaru and Kaoru!" They cheered together before hugging. The boys stared at them before a very confused Ed piped up.

"Who the hell are Hikaru and Kaoru? And this Halloween thing sounds strange. Where the hell do you come from?" Alice grinned.

"We come from a little place called E-aarth." She said, mimicking that little alien thing from Lilo and Stitch. Al was just about to say something when Bryant scrunched up his nose and interrupted him.

"Can we go, the smell is starting to get to me."

"BAGSY FIRST SHOWER!" Alice yelled at the same time as Momo yelled,

"DIBS ON FIRST SHOWER!" They glared at each other before both running off, both desperately trying to be the first one back. The 3 boys stared after them in shock.

"I wonder when they'll realise that our hotel is in the opposite direction." Al chuckled as Ed groaned. They turned around and just started to walk back to the Ramada just as two whirlwinds whipped past them. Bryant laughed.

"I think they realised."

****Time skip****

About 2 hours later, they were telling each other ghost stories. Al would have been peeing his pant, Ed was completely white and Bryant was listening intently, occasionally inputting his own comment or opinion on how to make it scarier.

"When the police finally got there, the TV was turned on, but static, and the woman's body was missing her head. As they sealed off the house and walked away, maniacal laughter could be heard. To this day, people say they can still hear the laughter and they say that if you ever see a headless woman on the night of all Hallows Eve, then you're next." Alice grinned as she finished the story. Momo had gone to the toilet and they were awaiting her return. I'm guessing you know what happens next.

"BOO!"

"AAAAARGH!" Alice giggled uncontrollably. Momo had reached out and grabbed Ed just as the story had ended and shouted 'Boo' just for effect. Momo joined Alice laughing and Bryant was also laughing. Al was trying to calm his brother down who now had a murderous aura surrounding him.

"YOU BITCH! YOU COW! YOU- YOU- YOU FRIGGEN ARSEHOLE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Brrring brrring! Brrring brrring!" They all stopped and looked at each other. Ed picked himself up and walked towards the phone, shaking slightly. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked nervously. There was about 4 seconds silence before he slammed the phone down. Ed had paled dramatically. "Alice, I am going to kill you." The threat wasn't half as scary as it would have been if Ed had said it instead of whispering it and if he wasn't as pale.

"Haha, don't tell me someone just phoned up to breathe heavily down the phone saying random things like 'kill...must kill'" She quipped. When she got no answer from the obviously terrified teen, she quailed.

"Nothing I say comes out right. I can't love without a fight..." They all jumped when the music started. Alice mumbled something as she reached into her bag and brought out her singing phone. She stared at it.

"Withheld number." She muttered before answering it. A few seconds passed before Alice also paled dramatically. "What kind of sick joke is this you arrogant twat!" She yelled before turning off her phone and throwing it away from her. There was a pause.

"Do you even know what arrogant means, Aly?" Bryant asked.

"Yes...sort of... no, but I always wanted to use it."Then all the phones started ringing, even Alice's turned off mobile. "Oh great," She whined. "Now all we need is some creepy gasmask-wearing 5 year old running around asking everyone 'Are you my mummy?'"

"What?"

"Are you my mummy?" An eerie voice spoke. It was quiet, but somehow, it was heard over the ringing. It came from outside the door.

"OH FUCK! I'M GOING TO SHOOT THE IRONY GODS FOR THIS!"

"What's so scary about a 5 year old wearing a gasmask?" Ed asked. Alice shot him a dirty look.

"Apart from the fact that whoever it touches turns into a gasmask-wearing zombie? Nothing, nothing at all." She drawled sarcastically "They were the two scariest episodes of Doctor Who. They never fail to scare the shit out of me." A knock came from the door and Al went over to open it, visibly shaking.

"ALHONSE ELRIC, IF YOU DARE OPEN THAT FRIGGEN DOOR, I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME YOU WAKE UP YOUR CLOTHES WILL BE A CENTUARY OUT OF DATE!" Momo yelled. She didn't really want to be turned into a gasmask-wearing zombie. Al stopped at looked at her before walking back to the others.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy~? Where are you mummy?"

"Okay, that can get a little creepy after a while." Ed muttered. The phones stopped ringing and the door opened slowly.

"I found you!" They all turned around slowly and was met with a small blonde boy of around 5 years of age, wearing a gasmask, cuts all over his body and wearing old fashioned clothes. Well, old fashioned to the two girls.

"What the hell do you watch?" Shouted Momo to the now white and dizzy girl. Alice turned to face her and opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"I think we should run." The 4 youngest teenagers looked towards the 18 year old and nodded.

Alice then proceeded to jump out of the window. Momo followed not long afterwards. Ed and Al joined them and Bryant was last.

"Where's that bastard pyromaniac when you need him?" Ed shouted. They ran towards military headquarters and top speed and got there in record time. They pushed past all the bewildered people and ran straight to the Colonel's office. "Oi! Colonel Bastard, we got some zombie chasing us! Lock the door would you?" Momo said quite calmly. The colonel gave them a funny stare and sighed. His phone started ringing.

"Don't answer it." Ed said. Mustang gave Bryant a questioning look and Bryant shrugged his shoulders, not quite sure on how to reply. Roy picked up the phone. There was silence for a few seconds before he spoke to whoever was on the other side.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't believe you mummy is here. Are you okay? Are you alone? Where are you?" Alice stalked over to the phone and snatched it off the colonel. She held it to her ear and heard the shudderingly familiar voice.

"Are you my mummy?"

"No! You're mother is in London in 1914! Leave us alone!" She practically yelled down the phone, before she slammed it back in its holder. Roy looked at her reprovingly.

"Why'd you do that? It was a child looking for its mother." Ed snorted and the colonel looked towards the teen.

"If they way Alice said that to the phone is anything to go by, then that was no child. That was a crazy zombie asking everyone if they've seen his mummy." Alice nodded.

"Yep, and if it touches you, then you turn into a zombie asking where your mummy is. Basically that little boy is the dead reincarnated by dark magic." Alice said. It wasn't really reincarnated by dark magic, but it was a hell of a lot easier to say that than it was to say nano technology. They all looked at her like she had lost her mind, which, arguably, she had. She rolled her eyes at the stares she was receiving. "My psychiatrist says I've lost my marbles, but what does he know? My marbles are in a plastic bag in my wardrobe." Momo laughed at that.

"Did you seriously just quote that?" Alice nodded. Roy watched the exchange with wide eyes. That's when the door to the office banged open. They all screamed. Until they saw who it was. Then they screamed even louder.

It was Riza Hawkeye. She pinched the top of her nose and brought out her gun. She was obviously not in a good mood. Everyone shut up. Hawkeye narrowed her eyes and Momo and Momo shifted uncomfortably when she remembered her first encounter of the angry woman.

"What are you all screaming about?" Al pointed over her shoulder and started quaking.

"The zombie child!" He cried, before unsuccessfully hiding behind the colonel's desk. Everyone screamed again except Riza. Riza turned around and looked at the child before pulling her gun out. The child brought his hand up and took off the gasmask. The hair also came off to reveal black hair. Riza put her gun away with a terrified look.

"I'm sorry Selim! These idiots said you were a zombie!" Selim Bradley smiled.

"I was only looking for my mummy. I wanted to show her me wearing this gasmask that I found." Alice and Momo paled considerably. Ed and Roy glared at them while Bryant and Al sighed with relief.

"You know, if you think about it, Selim is pretty scary. Especially with what he is." Momo muttered to Alice. Alice nodded and winced, remembering that Selim was actually the oldest homunculus called Pride. She and Momo were gonna get one hell of a yelling at when they got back.


	8. Chapter 7

**If you can forgive me, I would most appreciate it. I had come up with loads of excuses as to why this is so late, but I can't be arsed, so I'll tell the truth (sorry Aurora-16, but you have to admit, it is your fault :p) **

**The collab author did not send me the finished product and I think I sent it her before Christmas. If anyone has a bone to pick, it is with her (although I doubt this story is good enough for anyone to want to pick a bone).**

**Enough of my prattle, you're here for the story, and here it is...**

**Chapter7**

_Till death do us part..._

**Alice's POV**

Usually, the first thing that comes into my mind in a morning are not the words '_I'm hungry'_, nevertheless, they were the words that I first thought when I woke up. I got out of bed and stumbled in my half asleep state. I heard the shower running as I walked past the bathroom to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw a grand emptiness before me. I closed the fridge and started looking through the cupboards.

_They must get room service._ I shrugged as I stumbled back to bed and pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. I could still hear the shower running. But then it stopped. And now monster footsteps were gonna eat me alive.

...oh well, as long as I get to sleep. I giggled as I thought about Sloth. I wanted to meet him.

"Oi, what're you giggling at?" I opened one eye to see Momo looking at me curiously. She had a towel wrapped around her, confirming that it was she who had been in the shower.

"Jackarolls." I replied, not actually knowing what I said or why. I closed my eye again just as Momo shrugged and turned away. I heard her footsteps cross the room and drawers opening and closing.

Then the door to the apartment opened.

"Hey! I've come..." Silence. I again opened my eye to see Momo with her underwear half on and Ed in the doorway bright red. Redder than a beetroot. I sighed and got out of bed. Please note, I was in respectable pyjamas. I crossed the room and as I walked past Momo, I patted her head.

"Have fun." I said winking at her. She blushed, knowing exactly why I winked, and I ran into the bathroom, cackling as a pillow narrowly missed my head. Now safely hidden behind the bathroom door, I heard yelling.

Lots of it. And a lot of soft thuds. Morgan was beating the shit out of the famous state alchemist. That was something to be proud of. I snickered.

"OUCH! OUCH! STOP IT! I'M SORRY! I SAID I'M FUCKING SORRY!"

"GET OUT! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"I WOULD BUT YOU KEEP HITTING ME!"

5 minutes later, there was a slam and then silence. I was in tears by this point. Not being able to see anything had made the whole situation sound... different. With the thuds and the bangs and the yells of pain. 'Twas very hilarious. I sauntered out of the bathroom and was just about to speak when I realised I needed a pee after all that laughing. I sauntered back into the bathroom just as coolly as I had sauntered out and did my business. I grinned as I walked back out and saw Momo fully dressed, still a little red in the face.

"Now, really Morgan." She glared at me when I said her full name. "You and Ed aren't even married yet and you're showing him you're body already?" I shook my head feigning disappointment when all I really wanted to do was laugh. "How very improper!" All she did was throw another pillow at me, but it was enough.

I was on my back rolling with another fit of laughter.

"Shut up." She mumbled, but I couldn't help myself.

"O-oh God! You s-should have he-heard yourselves!" I gasped for air "It sounded so wrong!" I promptly collapsed with another fit of giggles. Momo blushed an even darker red.

*~*Time Skip*~*

An hour later, I was still giggling and still in my pyjamas. It was 11:30 in the morning. And I was still hungry. Ed, Al and Bryant were with us, Momo and Ed sitting as far apart as possible. I picked up the phone for room service, since Ed and Al hadn't seen fit to ever buy food to cook for themselves.

"Does anyone else want anything? Ed? Momo?" I grinned. "Or did you already have your breakfast?" I said suggestively. Momo and Ed both blushed deeply and I chortled. Bryant smiled faintly and Al was just out of place, like he really didn't know what to say or do.

"I'll have that." Bryant said pointing to something on the menu. Momo came and had a look too. She pointed to several different things.

"I'll have them." I nodded and waited for the damn people on the other side to pick up the damn phone. I told them what we wanted and they told me it would take about 5 minutes. I hung up and smiled at everyone. It was too quiet...

I didn't like it when it was quiet... Apparently Al thought the same thing

"Aly?" He called to me. I looked up from my twiddling fingers. Al had taken to calling me by the nickname Momo had come up for me. Ed, sadly, was still referring to me as 'that bitch' or 'that cow' or when he was in a rare good mood – which hasn't been a lot since he met me and Momo – 'Alice'.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"When did you draw that picture that's in your bag?" I froze. I didn't know which picture he was talking about since there were four of them, but I had a pretty good idea. I realised I had frozen and then carried on twiddling my thumbs, like I had been doing, hoping no-one had noticed. I decided to play dumb.

"Aaaw, man! You went through my bag? What for? There could have been _girly_ things in there!" I shrugged and smiled sweetly at him. Al gulped. That smile meant I wasn't very pleased.

Good! He was learning. I had only been with them for a day, but he was learning!

"What picture anyway?" I asked, pulling out the four sheets of paper from my bag that was apparently next to me the whole time. He pointed to the one with all the doodles on it. Damn it.

This doodle sheet was the only doodle sheet I had ever done with any FullMetal alchemist characters on it. This one had Envy, chibi Roy, chibi Al with a cat, chibi Hughes as an angel in the clouds with that photo of Elysia and a little drawing of chibi Roy calling a very angered chibi Ed names (such as small and pipsqueak) and a chibi Al holding the very angered chibi Ed back.

I wonder how many times I said chibi then...

It had other things on it, such as a random fangirl face that so happened to be a fangirl of yaoi. I was trying to explain what a yaoi fangirl would look like to my friend. There was also failed chibi Kaoru Hitachiin and very failed Chibi Kyouya Ootori. Also L looking at cake, but the cake was a trap! And hearts wrapped up in bandages... Things like that. There was also a drop of blood on it as I had started bleeding while drawing it.

But, you don't need to know that. All you need to know is that I was gonna have to explain this picture that I had drew before I had supposedly known who they were. I wasn't gonna lie now, was I?

"I drew it the day before I met you guys." Which was true. Ed, Al and Bryant looked at me with slight surprise on their face. Momo nodded slightly. She knew I was in some deep shit now. I sent a look in her direction. A look that obviously said 'What did you expect me to tell them? They've been with us just about all the time we've been here!' Momo just frowned at my look.

Oh. Maybe it wasn't that obvious what my look said then.

"How is that possible?" Ed asked, slightly weirded out. I really should have said 'yesterday' or something. I'm not really one for lying, but I had a feeling that if I told the truth, I'd be sent to a mental asylum. I really didn't want to lie, seeing as the last time I lied,

...let's just say, it wasn't pretty.

Shit, they're looking at me funny. AAH what should I tell them! Quick think of something!

"I'm psychic." The words came out of my mouth without my permission. I kicked myself and gasped in pain. That'll teach me to kick myself. They all looked at me funny, assumingly because I had just kicked myself. "Aaah, bollocks." I muttered, referring to the fact I had just said I was psychic. Momo burst out laughing. I stared at her confused.

"What?" I asked. She gasped for air.

"Such a-a British t-thing t-to say!" She replied through her laughter. The boys looked at us, still not comprehending the situation.

"Bollocks?" Al asked. Now I was laughing. To hear Al – Alphonse Elric, the most innocent person I have ever met – speak such obscenities was just hilarious. When I had finally calmed down, I spoke.

"I'm going to get changed, then I will tell you the meaning of bollocks." I pointed my finger at Momo "Don't you dare tell them! I want to."

"Aaaw!" She whined, I stuck my tongue out at her and chose some clothes from the shopping bag from yesterday. I made my way to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I sighed and slid down to the floor with my back against the door. I was freaking out. It may not seem like it, but I was. I had been since I had first laid eyes on Edward and Alphonse.

Not once in my life, had I fainted before. That was the first clue. The second clue was my quickened heartbeat. The third? I was shaking. Ever so slightly. I lifted my hands up to eye level and watched them. It was unnerving to see myself like this. I slapped myself around the face and got up, cursing quietly. I changed quickly and plastered a smile on my face before walking out of the bathroom. There was a knock on the door and I watched as Al went to answer it. Probably not the best choice as he would scare the shit out of the room service person waiter thing. He opened the door at the room service person waiter thing looked like he pooed his pants. I went over to the door and pushed Al aside, apologising for my 'brother' seeing as he liked to dress up. I smiled and the room service person waiter thing went away, looking worried. I brought the food into the main room and got my cereal while Momo and Bryant got their stuff.

Silence. Again. Damn. I looked up from my chocolate cereal and noticed Ed glaring at me like I had offended his mother. I don't offend mothers. If I have a problem with someone, I usually offend them. I opened my mouth to say something.

Wait... he wasn't glaring at me. He was glaring at the milk that was now chocolaty goodness of milk. I groaned inwardly. How had I not remembered his hatred for milk? It was practically as famous as his hatred of being small. I watched for his reaction as I brought the bowl (that was now empty of cereal and only had milk in) and almost laughed as he blanched. I then started drinking and he retched. Oh the joys of being able to make people feel sick without doing anything out of the ordinary. I kept my eye on him as I placed the bowl onto the table we were eating at and he, in turn, glared at me. I'm not quite sure when, but it turned into a staring contest. I became vaguely aware that we had an audience.

Damnit! Why don't they start talking or something? It was too quiet!

My eyes were starting to water by the time Ed shrugged and turned his head away. I smiled smugly to myself. Momo decided to break the silence.

"So! What does bollocks mean?" She asked cheerfully. I gave her a funny look. The way she had acted earlier had made me think that she did know what it meant. I sighed as everyone waited expectantly for me to answer.

"Bollocks is basically British slang for the male parts. It's also used when something goes wrong, or when something is a load of shit. Much like the term 'bullshit' but much more aggressive. I used it because I had said something I hadn't really wanted to say." Dictionary mode for the win!

I can be serious to! Sometimes... I sighed with relief as Edward stood up. Apparently, everyone had forgotten my earlier statement about me being psychic.

"Me and Al are going out for a bit." He yawned before glaring at us two poor, defenceless girls (pfft, as if) "You two stay here and out of trouble." He looked at Bryant. "I don't care what you do, as long as you leave me and Al alone." He said nonchalantly. Bryant gave him a mock salute and I pouted.

I wanted to join the adventure as well. Ed and Al walked out the door leaving behind two teenage females and one male teenager. This would not end well for Bryant. I smirked evilly and glanced at the elder girl. She looked back at me. I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head towards the bags full of cosmetics that us girls had made Ed buy, and then towards the poor boy. Her eyes widened with realisation and we proceeded to advance on the 18 year old.

**Momo's POV**

Bryant looked awesome with bright pink lipstick and blusher. He didn't think so. He was trying to rub it off, quickly and hastily, before anyone saw him.

It was funny though. Alice held him down, while I applied the 'pretty in pink' cosmetics. I don't think he had any idea what was happening to him, poor thing. While Bryant was busy in the bathroom, I was busy reading the book Ed bought me (you know, the one that he bought when he was furious with me and Alice on our shopping trip yesterday?) and Alice was busy rehearsing what she was gonna tell the boys about her psychicness when they got back. I glanced at her as she muttered furiously to herself, occasionally frowning and shaking her head. I went back to my reading and was so engrossed in the book that I didn't notice that hours had flown by and Aly was standing in front of me, grinning like an idiot.

When I finally did look, I jumped, for her face was literally centimetres from mine.

"GAH! DON'T DO THAT!" She totally ignored me and pushed her face further into mine, causing me to lean backwards.

"Bryant's gone out and Ed left some Amestrian money in one of the drawers." She said. I could totally see where this was going. "What do you wanna do?"

"Wouldn't that be stealing?" Alice paused a little unsure.

"...Nooo..." And she glanced shiftily to both sides. I grinned.

"Get that money, while I get suitable for a proper night out." I answered, for it was indeed evening. The light was pouring in through the window with an orange colour and from the west.

*~*Time Skip*~*

"Whoah! Did you just give me THE Look?" The smaller girl had to yell over the music to make herself heard.

"Whaa?"

"THE Look!"

"Yeah, I heard that. What's THE Look?" Alice shook her head and laughed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"That's better... although, my ears are still ringing." I nodded and smacked my head to see if the ringing would go away.

It didn't.

"THE Look is just a look of a kind." She demonstrated THE Look. It was a look that could mean anything and everything, from 'What the hell are you doing?' to 'Of _course_ I like cake.' "It's something that everyone knows in my school."

We were both smiling like idiots, the rush from the nightclub getting at us. The music wasn't exactly my taste, but it was still fun to dance around like drunken fathers. I suddenly found myself extremely thirsty and began to drag Aly across the street where a shop was still open, despite the late hour.

"Alice, money." With her free hand, she pulled a purse out her pocket and opened it up, just as we entered the shop...

...and quickly left again as I saw and heard a familiar – and very furious I might add – boy yelling at the man behind the counter.

Shit.

I pulled Alice away from the shop and down two different streets, before she stuck her heels into the ground and refused to budge any further. It was then that I realised she had been protesting rather loudly at being dragged.

She put her hands on her hips and looked at me, eyes demanding an explanation. I grimaced and looked behind her shoulder at the street we had just come from, hoping that Ed didn't come around the corner holding a shotgun...

Or something equally as painful...

"Small fry."I said in response to Aly's unspoken question. The look of horror on her face was priceless.

"Shit..." She quickly grabbed my hand and we whizzed down a few more alleys and streets. We rested against opposite walls in a small alleyway when we deemed we were safe.

"I'm starting to think going out wasn't such a good idea after all." murmured Alice. I nodded in agreement.

"This is your fault! You and your stupid looking through other peoples things."

"Would you have preferred to sit in that damned hotel room all night? Besides, you had a book and I didn't." She paused and rethought what she had just said. "Well, a book that I haven't read 10 times since we got here." I looked at her, disbelieving, and she looked at me back.

That was when I felt a cold shiver down my back, and I know Alice felt it too, because she gripped her arms. Two red, glowing eyes looked at us from the entrance to the alley and I felt myself grow smaller and smaller as the eyes became even more intimidating.

And this was before I even looked towards them.

"BROTHER! I FOUND THEM!" I looked towards the giant metal boy and glared.

"Traitor." I whispered the word with as much venom as possible.

"THEY'RE OVER HERE!"

I looked over at Alice and found her already staring at me, resignation evident in her eyes. She held out her hand to me solemnly.

"It was nice knowing you my friend." I looked at her hand and grimaced inwardly. I looked into her eyes and shook the offered hand.

"You too, my friend. You too."

**The reason Momo's bit is a little different from the rest is because of the mood I was in when I wrote it. Momo's bit is also a little short because I was impatient and wanted to get this to you soonest. If the other author deems fit to send me the finished chapter after this is uploaded, I will post it and let you readers decide which one is better. If it happens**

**Another thing. IDEAS**

**IDEAS **

**IDEAS! No-one is giving me ideas, except maybe one person and I can't use that idea now cos it was sent to me via youtube and now my account is being twatty.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Kasuki101: **Thank you for the many reviews. They make me happy :D

**AmuletLove1: **I loved writing that chapter. Even if I was put under a lot of stress because my father was being a twat. :D

**Kzaen:** OMIGOD HIIIIII! This is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

**Kuma the wolf alchemist:** I'm not really too fussed about the song 'I love the way you lie.' I don't really like that type of music. I'm more All Time Low and The Blackout, rather than Rihanna and whoever else there is.

**AnimeVamp1997:** Pride!Selim is scary. He made me shiver when he was being cute. That cutesy boy really a homunculus! Dx SCARY

**You are all bloody whales (who is now probably something to do with cheesy moons):** I'm sorry. The gas-mask wearing midget scared me loads. Probably the scariest Doctor Who episode ever made. I love Selim too, when he isn't being scary :D

**Little firework: **I wish that it would happen to me too. I would probably crap my pants, but there we go ^-^

**Aurora-16:** I'm gonna add in another reference to Hikaru and Kaoru somewhere along the line, saying that Alice and Momo are practising their swapping speaking technique. Just to make this story more senseful.

**KingofHeartless'09:** A very belated happy Halloween to you too xD I'm sorry I gave your OC make-up. I had no idea what to do :(

**Hotcold cakes to everyone who reviewed and added this story to favourites. Blah blah.**

**Oh what's the point? Just review, yeah? Get my confidence up, or I may just never write again.**

**And I am being serious.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I've been on holiday and this has just been sitting here, not doing anything much... damn story. It refused to write itself for me, even when I asked nicely.**

**I was on holiday last week. In Scotland! There isn't much to do in Scotland. The nearest supermarket was an hour away in the car, and it was tiny!**

**Anyway. I have a facebook page! GO LIKE IT! And it tells you things about what's happening with fanfictions and stuff.**

**http:/ www. facebook. com/#!/ pages/Dream-Theme/ 156346231104288 get rid of the spacing, obviously :)**

**Chapter8**

_We're so gonna die_

**(Alice POV)**

"But we were bored!" I moaned loudly. Ed gave me a death glare that would make even a dalek quiver in its casing.

"I. Don't. _Care._" He was so angry, he was hissing it instead of shouting. "You _stole_ that money and you _will _pay it back. One way or another."

...omigod... HE WASN'T GOING TO MAKE US GO INTO PROSTITUTION, WAS HE?

I glanced at Momo and saw she was rather pale.

_**You know, if you hadn't found that money, you wouldn't be in this mess.**_

_Shut up... I thought I killed you._

_**You can't kill me, stupid. I'm your conscience.**_

_God damn it._

"You're not gonna make us go into prostitution, are you?" Said a rather pale Momo. Has she got morning sickness? Even though it's the middle of the night?

OMIGOD! SHE'S PREGNANT! Oh... wait. She just said what I thought. Is she a mind reader to my psychic? But I'm not psychic so that doesn't work. But anyway. Um. Back to the matter at hand.

Edward was looking confused and Al was standing in the shadows. Me and Momo were sitting on the end of the bed. Emotions? Well, I'll just say that I'm glad there was a table in the way of _his_ twitching hands and my bare throat.

"What?" Eddie said. Oooh. Nice one. Might call him Eddie from now on.

Good job Momo, get him confused. Make him forget his wanting to kill me.

Eeeer. I mean us.

He looked at us, as if contemplating something. I kept glancing at Momo. She was growing ever paler and I was getting concerned (I know. Me? Concerned? Is the world ending or something?).

"I suppose I-" He began, but I, being the oh-so-concerned friend that I am, interrupted him.

"Shush boy. Hey." I nudged up closer to her and poked her in the arm, careful to be well away from her breath. If it was just a bug, I wasn't taking any chances. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

Then she went green. Up she went into the bathroom and I just covered my ears. "Tap me or something when she's stopped retching."

It was a rather interesting shade of green that she went. What would you call that colour? Jade? Emerald? Mouldy? Or even – dare I say it – bogey?

What was wrong with her though? She was ill, but why. Food poisoning? But from what? Or maybe it was just nerves. I sometimes feel ill when I feel guilty, or when I feel like I've forgotten something, but it has never made me actually sick before.

I glanced at Al, and smiled. He was so sweet and cute. I then frowned. He was the one who betrayed us. Goddamn tin can.

I then looked at Ed and my frown became bigger. He was the reason I started watching the damn show. My friend told me that I reminded her of someone from this anime called 'FullMetal Alchemist'. This was before I was interested in anime and manga. But she told me that I acted exactly like him, in the way that I was hot-tempered and small.

I then glared at her and gave her a dead arm. But that's not the point. The point is, the first series of FMA, was the second anime I ever watched all the way through, after H2O footprints in the sand.

And yeah, I'll admit it, Ed was my first anime crush. I still think he's okay, but I've gone off him a bit now. My current anime crushes are Fai from Tsubasa Chronicles, Hatsuharu and Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket and Kaoru Hitachiin from Ouran High School Host Club.

...If I told Momo that Ed was my first crush, I'd probably live to regret it... if the aforementioned boy didn't kill me first.

I really want a hug. Like, really, really want a hug. I glanced between Ed and Al. Al would be uncomfortable with all the pointy bits. Ed would hurt me. Meh.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Ed was pushing me away like there was no tomorrow. I clung on.

Hey! I wasn't nicknamed 'The Leech' for no reason, ya 'know!

Goddamnit boy, you're making this really difficult. I've gone two days without a hug. INDULGE ME!

Momo came out of the bathroom, wiping away water from her mouth and smiled weakly with amusement, at the sight of Al and Ed trying to break my grip on Edward. I let go when I saw her and hugged her gently, not wanting her to throw up on me. Hugs are my drugs.

Heh, that rhymed.

She wrapped her arms around me and I looked up at Ed and Al over her shoulder. They looked confused as hell. I buried me head into her shoulder and smiled. I've always loved hugs.

"Are you alright, Momo?" I heard Al's tinny voice behind me and stiffened. He had moved so he could face Momo and look at her to make sure she wasn't going to throw up again. I lifted my head up and saw Ed still fuming. I quickly let go of my Canadian friend and moved my back so it wasn't in front of anyone.

Yeah, I love hugs, but I hate people behind me even more. I'm afraid they're gonna stab me or something.

I'm paranoid like hell.

"I'm fine. Just all that running must have shaken me up a bit." Ed huffed and crossed his arms.

"Mustang wants to see you two tomorrow." The way he said it was so fierce, I could tell he wasn't finished yelling at us. But luckily, Momo wasn't feeling up to being yelled at, and Ed was a softie at heart.

"What for?" I asked. Maybe it came out a bit too cheekily cos Ed sent me a death glare that sent me as pale as Momo.

It was funny seeing it sent at other people in the anime, but when it's being sent at you...in real life...

It's rather scary.

"I haven't got a fucking clue. You've got to be there for 6." My stomach dropped. I can barely be awake for 8, never mind up, dressed, and ready for 6!

I glared at him, at all he stood for. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Al lead Momo to the bed whilst me and Ed were having this confrontation. This made me wonder.

Where'd Bryant go?

"I highly doubt we have to be at Mustang's office for six Edward. That's just you being a twat at us for borrowing some money." I regretted saying that. Ed's eyes flashed.

"You did not borrow it! YOU FUCKING STOLE IT!"

"WELL MAYB-" I began.

"Shh!" hissed Al, interrupting me. I began again, quieter.

"Well maybe if you had given us something to do, instead of waltzing off, I wouldn't have! And besides, what's a couple of pennies going to do? It's hardly going to burn a hole in your pocket, 'Mr I'm-a-State-Alchemist-and-I-get-paid-loads-of-money'."

His hands twitched again and I launched out of the way before he could batter me to the ground. I saw Al speaking to Momo and smiled. Seeing friends vulnerable (aka ill or sad) brings out my nicer side so I can comfort them and see what I can do to help, so I placed my hands on my hips and spoke again before the blonde could fly at me again.

"Look, I'm sorry. None of this is Momo's fault. I practically forced her to come with me, cos I'm too scared of looking like a loner. I'd pay you back right now, except, the only money I have is English currency and you don't use that here." I tried to make my tone as apologetic as I could. He just glared at me for a moment more, before turning around and heading for the door.

"Come on Al. Let's go." Al followed Edward out of the room. I sighed out of relief. I really thought he was going to kill me. And that would just be a terrible loss to the world. I looked towards Momo who was now asleep on the bed.

I growled.

If she hadn't have been ill, then it would have been my night for the bed!

RAWR BITCHES! That means I'll have to sleep on the sofa again! I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

My hair felt really horrible. I need a shower. I looked at the time and saw it was half past 12.

Not too late for a shower then...

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

"_So you found them then?"_

"No. It was Al who found them. Turns out they'd been to a nightclub. Edward wasn't too happy with them." There was a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"_Will you be going with them to the meeting tomorrow?_"

"No." There was a pause. "What's up with Alphonse and that armour?" There was an even longer pause.

"_You're not being paid to ask questions to me. Only answer them._" The man in the phone booth frowned.

"I'm not being paid at all. I'm doing this all out of the goodness of my heart." There was another pause.

"_Do you want to be paid?_" The man laughed.

"No, no! We're friends after all."

"_hmm._"

"Are you saying that we're not friends? I'm hurt." He could hear muffled chuckling on the other side. The man smiled. "So are you gonna answer me about Al's fashion sense?"

_Beeeeeep_

"He fucking hung up on me!"

**(Momo POV)**

I woke up feeling better than ever!

Well maybe not better than ever, but certainly better than last night. I heard someone rummaging around and turned over to see Alice looking through a drawer.

"Isn't that what got us into trouble last night?" I asked. She looked at me, her expression just about dead. She yawned and went back to looking through the drawer.

"Looking for brush and a bobble. I saw some bobbles yesterday. Can't remember where I put the brush." She yawned again and I sat up.

"Bobble?" She closed her eyes and banged her head on the edge of the drawer. With her eyes still closed, she made whirling motions with her hands.

"What do you call it?" She muttered. "Hair tie!" She brought her head back up and began rummaging through another drawer. Her hair was a mess. It stuck up in some places and was immensely wavy to the point of mad scientist hair.

It was a good luck on her.

I noticed her wrist. She already had a hair tie on her wrist.

"You've already got one."

"I need two." She held up two fingers and nodded before yawning again. "Found 'em." She brought out a pack of hair ties and stuck one of them on her other wrist. She closed the drawer and turned to look at me.

"You look better." She stated.

"I feel better." I replied. She grunted in response.

"Good. Move over." I budged up and she collapsed on the bed. She curled up, stuck her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes. I frowned.

How tired was she? I was up feeling refreshed and ready to greet the new day and she was trying to go back to sleep. And she was already dressed! Lazy cow.

"You're so lazy, you know that, right?"

"Hm." Was the oh-so-intelligent response I got from her. I huffed and got out of the bed.

"Antisocial person." Do you know what she did? She SMILED!

"It's been said before." She said around her thumb. I shook my head and began to get dressed. I pondered as I was dressing.

Roy Mustang wanted to see us. I know that much...

Maybe it's because I somehow 'managed' to get past all the soldiers on patrol without anyone noticing me.

Yeah, cos that would be _soo_ easy for me, wouldn't it? What with me being loud and unable to be sneaky in anyway possible.

There was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and saw it was heading on to 8. Figuring that it was only Ed, I yelled at him to come in. The door opened and a young girl wearing a brown military uniform walked in. She saw me and saluted.

"Um...hi?" She brought her hand back down and I saw Alice sit up out of the corner of my eye.

"I've been ordered to escort you two to Colonel Mustang's office." I looked at Alice and she looked at me. Confusion evident in her eyes.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm 13 years old miss." I saw Alice sit up straighter. I was shocked too. When I said she was young, I thought she was about 17. Aly got up out of bed and walked towards the girl. She was a good few inches taller than Aly.

I was still stood there in shock.

"Stop being taller than me, damnit." Alice muttered and brought her hand up to hit the girl. In a move that was too fast for me to see (that girl is ninja fast) Alice had her hand being held behind her back in what looked like a very painful position, painful enough that it had Aly stooped over going

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." repeatedly.

I liked this girl already.

"You are to come with me now and without fuss." She released Alice and she stumbled away from the mystery girl clutching her elbow. I laughed.

"Yeah, let us just finish getting ready." I said cheerily. I went into the bathroom to put some make-up on. I skipped back out to see Alice, now with braids, glaring at the girl. I nodded at her and she stalked out of the room, obviously intending for us to follow her.

And follow her we did. I took the chance to take a good look at her. Her hair was cropped to just under her ears. It spiked at the ends and was the darkest black. Blacker than even Roy's hair. She wore glasses, but from behind, I couldn't tell what colour her eyes were. She walked how she stood.

Ramrod straight. It was quite disconcerting actually. She was 13 and taller than me! I suppose I should be used to it, but its just not fair!

Stupid people with their stupid tall genes.

She'd obviously been in the military for a long time, but she was so young. I mean, younger than Elric. I didn't think the military took people that young in, unless they were exceptional.

Although, she did have ninja fast skills. As Alice had felt.

"So, why'd you join the military?" I asked. She turned around to glare at me. I flinched.

"That's the first question you ask? Not 'what's your name?'" I shivered.

"What's your name?" Alice asked. There was a sigh.

"Number P-290. AKA Beatrice. To answer your question," She looked at me pointedly "I joined the military because I had no choice. It was either be looked after and join the military or starve to death on the street."

Wait what?

"What?" I asked.

"I'm an orphan in a military run orphanage. That's why my uniform is brown instead of blue." I nodded, as if I had understood it, but I hadn't. Mostly because I didn't know that there was a military run orphanage.

"I think I actually get it." Alice said, in her oh-so-posh British accent. She then promptly tripped up and landed flat on her face. Her voice came muffled from the floor. "Nope, it's gone again." She stood up and brushed herself down as I was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Beatrice stood looking at her, the stoic look never leaving her face.

She hadn't even cracked a smile! SHE'S NOT HUMAN! No person who doesn't laugh at another's pain is not human at all!

It took a while for me to stop laughing, but when they started leaving me, I sobered up and jogged after them to keep up.

Why didn't Ed take us? Where did he go yesterday? SO MANY QUESTIONS! MY MIND WILL EXPLODE!

It took us a while to get to Mustang's office, but got there we did. Beatrice knocked on the door and we waited for a reply.

"Enter." And so we entered. Beatrice did her salutey thingy and left. Mustang was sat in his chair facing the window. Hawkeye stood beside him facing us. She was giving me a dead eye, powerful enough for me to see daggers flying at me...

Is that because the second thing I ever did here was glomp Mustang? I think Hawkeye's got it in for me... I looked around the room and saw the others. Breda, Fury, Havoc. All there, staring at me and Alice as we waited, silently, for Mustang to STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC AND FUCKING TALK TO US!

He turned around on his fancy swivel chair slowly.

"Hiya!" said Aly, skipping up to the desk and around it. She held out her hand to Riza. "My name's Alice and I think what you do is awesome!" Riza hesitantly took Alice's hand and shook it. Alice then pulled her into a hug and let go quickly. "You're amazing... Just saying." I watched, bemused as she skipped back to me. I felt my mouth hanging open.

She just... did... what? Did that even happen? Around us erupted into chaos as the three lads that weren't Mustang began shouting in surprise.

"DID SHE JUST DO THAT?"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"SHE JUST HUGGED RIZA!" I looked back at Roy as he regarded us coolly. I get the impression he doesn't like us. He brought his hand up, silencing them. He didn't look away from us and when I looked at Alice, I saw she was looking anywhere but Roy. He then smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Sit." Then he gestured to the two seats in front of his desk.

I gulped. That was the kind of smile Alice did when she was furious.

We're so gonna die. We're so gonna die. We're so gonna die. We're so gonna die.

**Review replies:**

**Dylexa: **I UPDATED!

**Darka Moon:** Your character will be in the next few chapters I should imagine, depending on how many chapters this interview takes up :p

**Kzaen:** The thing about showing the Elric's Doctor Who... it won't work. Owari! It's because they don't have TV and Momo has no idea what DW is, and the only thing of Doctor Who Alice has on her phone is some of the OST. xD Good idea though :)

**I haven't replied to all the reviews for reasons such as: I'm too lazy.**

**I'm a terrible updater. I'm sorry :(**


End file.
